A Song of Three/Transcript
''Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - "A Song of Three".'' A Song of Three (Outside Wubbzy's treehouse) Jann Starl: Ta-da! This is Jann Starl reporting on something special. Captain Wonderpants: Hi-Dee-Ho! Shine: Oh-No, not you again! Captain Wonderpants: Oh-Yes, It is me again guys. Your same Hero. (Supermarket) *Wheels squeaking* Walden: Noodles, cheese, chocolate chips. And now to the marshmallow isle! *Wheels squeaking* Walden: *Humming, gasps* Galloping gigahertz! Where are all the marshmallows? Grocer: I'm sorry, sir, but marshmallows are out of season. Walden: *Sighs* Think, think, think. ... I know! I'll go straight to the marshmallow factory. *Wheels squeaking* (Party area) Wubbzy: It's party time! Wubbzy, Buggy, Huggy, & Earl: Yippee! Widget: No no no, not yet! We promised Walden we wouldn't start the party without him. Wubbzy: Oh, yeah. I forgot. Okay, let's wait for Walden. Wubbzy, Buggy, Huggy, & Earl: *Sigh* (Outside the Marshmallow Factory) Walden: Ah, the marshmallow factory. *Car squeaks, engine stops* Walden: "Closed for the season"? Oh, no! Now what? Think, think, think. ...I know. I can go to the marshmallow forest on top of Mount Zubba Bubba. It's a long drive, but it'll be worth it for the perfecto party. *Engine runs* (Party area) Earl: *Yawns, snoring* Huggy (Quietly): Are you having any fun yet? Buggy (Quietly): I don't think the party started. Huggy: Oh. Widget: Boy, oh, boy. So far, this party is one big flopparoo. Wubbzy: ... Maybe I can fix that. Hey, I haven't made my birthday cake yet. Who wants to help me? Earl: I'm a good mixer. Huggy: I'm a good pourer. Buggy: I'm a good taster. Wubbzy: Oh-No! Not Swiper again! Daizy: If you see Swiper the Fox, Yell Swiper! Widget: There He Is! Walden: *''Gasps''* Uh-oh! Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy and Jack: Swiper No, Shine: Hey! Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy and Jack: Swiping Swiper: You're Too Late! ha-ha-ha! (The Microphones go on Top of Mount Zubba Bubba) Swiper: You'll never find your microphones now! Ha-ha-ha! Widget: We better find the microphones, or The Wubb Girlz won't be able to play tonight. Walden: No, no, no. Too hard. No, no, no. Too soft. I can only use marshmallows that are perfecto. (Party area) Buggy, Huggy, & Earl: Hooray! Buggy & Earl: Mm. Buggy: So delicious. Huggy: '''O-o-o-oh. So yummy. '''Buggy: *Chewing* Wubbzy: Hold on, gang! We're supposed to wait for Walden. Right, Widget? Widget: *Chewing* Mm-hmm. (Top of Mount Zubba Bubba) Walden: That should do it! Oh, my, my! I'm late for Wubbzy's birthday party! *Clicks seatbelt* *Engine sputters and breaks* Walden: Uh-oh. I think this mountain was too big for my carbuncle. ... The mountain! I have an idea. *Wheels squeaking* Walden: I can ride the wagon down the hill. Off to the birthday party! *Whoosh* Moose A. Moose: Hello, Let's look through some of our shout outs. Shout outs are form of Hello from One friend to another. Moose A. Moose: Franklin wants to send a shout out to Little Bear and Fox. Oobi would like to send a big brothery hug to Uma. Aaw and Daizy wants to send her love to you Wubbzy. Daizy: Aaw! I Love You! Wub Wubs! Wubbzy: 'Let's Listen to the Big building and see if the Wubb Girlz are hiding. ''*Horn honks* '''Wubbzy: Does that sound like the Wubb Girlz? Kids: No! Wubbzy: Nope! *Horn honks* Wubbzy: those are cars. Stu: Catch you later. Wubbzy: Now lets listen to the Bigger building. Kooky Kid: That's Kooky! Wubbzy: Does that sound like the Wubb Girlz? Kids: No! Wubbzy: Nope! Kooky Kid: Kooky Wubbzy: That's Kooky Kid Kooky Kid: '''Kooky '''Wubbzy: '''Now let's listen to the Biggest building. '''The Wubb Girlz: Sing, sing, sing. Sing a song! Wubbzy: Does that sound like the Wubb Girlz? Kids: '''Yes! '''Wubbzy: Yep! That's them. Widget: '''What are we waiting for? '''Walden: Let's Go! Daizy: Hello? Anybody? Sparkle, Shimmer & Shine: Suprise! Wubbzy: '''We found them? '''Shine: We missed you! Shimmer: Aaw My! Wubbzy: What song did you create. Sparkle: Let me see! *Whispering*. Shimmer: *Whispering* Shine: *Whispering* Daizy: *Whispering* Wubbzy: Alright! They are making a new song. Walden: Hmm. I guess you're right. Daizy: Are we gonna sing (ticking like a clock) Widget: What are we gonna do? Moose A. Moose: When I say Mayor and you say Nutter. Mayor! Zee: Nutter! Moose A. Moose: Mayor! Zee: Nutter! Shine: No, no, no! Walden: You have to sing. Zee: '''We We're '''Moose A. Moose: We can sing our favvorite songs. Sparkle: '''That's True! '''Jack: Yes, but you have to sing with us. Shine: '''(singing) Diamonds used to be coal - look young 'cause they got soul, And that's why they're beautiful... And my heart used to be cold till your hands laid on my soul, Baby, and that's why you're beautiful... I'm not wondering why the sky's blue - that's not my business;All I know is I look up and tell myself, "Be patient, love... that could be us..." The lovers used to make love, not just to give us their piece of the beautiful... Remember when we made love? Love... wasn't it beautiful? Don't ask me why the sky's blue - that's not my business; All I know is I look up and tell myself, "Be patient, love... that could be us..." '''Shine: Everybody Now! Diamonds used to be coal (be coal), look young 'cause they got soul (got soul), And my heart used to be cold (be cold), till your hands laid on my soul... (my soul...) Somebody's got to stay deep in love; That could be us... That's why we're beautiful...That's why you're beautiful... Ooh... Oh, I... oh, I... That's why we're beautiful... That's why you're beautiful... That's why you're beautiful... *Cheering* end